


Together

by Zelda_Legends



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Crying, Don't Ask, He lies sort of?, Heavy Angst, Hugs, I'm just too lazy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Self-Doubt, That Should Be It - Freeform, Trauma, Very limited humor, dislocated pinky finger???, lots of panic, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Legends/pseuds/Zelda_Legends
Summary: After the Malladus fight, Ocarina has a not-so-pleasant nightmare that leaves him traumatized. The rest of the Links try to help, but it seems only Mask is capable.
Relationships: Mask & Ocarina (Dimensional Links)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dimensional Links](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194783) by [ChangelingRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/pseuds/ChangelingRin). 



> Hey! Thanks for viewing! I really enjoy writing about these boys, if you couldn't tell. I just can't thank ChangelingRin enough for creating the masterpiece - that is Dimensional Links - that I can deviate from. The same rules apply: If you haven't read their book, then this one won't make sense.

_The darkness seemed to envelop him in a suffocating blanket of despair. The hero could only watch as the citizens of Hyrule Castle Town fled for their lives, shrieking in hysterics as blood splattered against the ground. Families were separated; children being dragged away from their mothers, screaming in fear. The shrill of metal through air and the squelch of flesh being cut open rang through the air when the screaming of people didn't dwarf it. The roars of monsters, the battle cries of female warriors, the creaking of metal armor, it was just another sound to add to the horrors._

_His eyes shook as he could only watch._

_A young girl's throat was slit by a sword. An elderly man's arm was pierced by an arrow. A middle-aged woman was stabbed through her heart. A Gerudo woman pulled a young teenager aside, indulging in foreign, carnal activities with the struggling boy that left the innocent hero in shock. A lizalfos breathed its fiery wrath upon a small house, the building crumbling upon a newly wed couple. An older woman's arm was violently torn from its socket. A young man, attempting to protect his wife and children was brutally stabbed through his stomach, falling lifeless before his body even touched the ground._

_His hands trembled as he could only watch._

_The flames increased in intensity, the roars of monsters growing louder in volume. The Gerudo King himself sat upon his steed, overseeing the whole ordeal. A malicious grin overtook Ganondorf's features as he raised his palm, a purple spell crackling to life in his palm. In an instant, purple streaks of dark magic shot out of his hand and towards the dead Hylians. Their eyes flashed open, bodies jerked back to life, and with a loud screech, their forms transformed into vicious zombie-like monsters, eyes soon fading into nothingness; they were blind and searching for blood. Their families shouted at them, to remember that they weren't monsters, but the undead creatures paid them no heed, their memory of living having been wiped completely._

_His knees weakened as he could only watch._

_The battle continued, and so did the screams. The bloodshed continued, and so did the flames. The vulgar activities continued, and so did the horrors. The young, innocent hero, who could do nothing but watch, was beyond devastated. He was traumatized, paralyzed, drowning in despair and defeat, able to do nothing but watch._

_Watch as the flames stretched across the dark abyss. Watch as they approached him without mercy. Watch as they surrounded his small frame. Watch as the flames began to close in around him._

_Watch as they burned him alive-_

A ragged scream escaped the hero of time's mouth, his arms flailing in front of him as he sat up. His eyes darted frantically around, panicking as he couldn't quite figure out where he was. His rushing brain made illusions, the images from his dream reappearing in real life. He vaguely thought he could hear the rest of the guys calling his name, but all he could think of was the screaming of the citizens, the howling of monsters, and the shrieks of the Redeads. He felt hands on his arms and back, causing his fear to spike. Another shout left his mouth as he pushed the Links away, only seeing them as the beastly demons that were terrorizing Castle Town. His mind reeled as the hallucinations continued, and he screamed hysterically, hyperventilating all the same.

From the rest of the Links' perspective they all huddled down for the night, having been completely wiped from the fight with Malladus, and then the clean-up afterward. Before Zelda saw them off to the next Hyrule, the Links decided they needed some sleep time. So, sleep they did.

The temperature was slightly warmer than what was comfortable due to the self-contained fire that seemed insistent on staying, but they all fell asleep without too much trouble. Just a few hours before the sun came up, when a couple of the Links began to awaken, there was a loud, hoarse shriek emitted into the early morning. This, naturally, woke up the whole group, and put them all on high alert. Turning to find the source of the noise, they were all briefly shocked to find it was Ocarina who'd screamed. He was sitting up, eyes wide and frantic, covered in sweat, and quite possibly in the worst condition, any of the Links had seen him in. Dusk was the first to recover, quickly rushing to kneel his friend's side, saying his name. Gen was soon by his side on his knees as well, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to ease his comrade's nerves. And it wasn't long before most of the Links crowded around, though standing as they tried to calm him down with reassurance. The only exception to this being Mask who was too shell-shocked to really do much of anything.

Their efforts, however, went unheeded as Ocarina lashed out again, pushing the group away and retreating back like a wounded animal. Most of the Links, these being Wind, Sketch, Steam, Green and his crew, the Four, and Speck, also stepped back, more than a little surprised by the sudden reaction. Dusk reeled in slightly before creasing his eyebrows in concern and holding his hands up in a placating manner. Gen's eyes widened as he drew back slightly mimicking Dusk's movement. Lore, meanwhile, just stood his ground and didn't advance as he too held his hands up harmlessly.

“Ocarina?” Dusk began softly. “It's okay, we're here. It's me, Dusk.”

This preceded have absolutely no effect except that Ocarina continued pushing himself back, eyes still wide and pupils as small as pinpricks.

“Ocarina?” Lore frowned, not daring to take another step forwards.

Still, no effect and they were really getting concerned.

It was about this time that Mask finally regained control of himself, and he immediately walked up to his leaders, studying his older-but-younger self carefully.

“Mask, do you know what's going on?” Gen whispered, turning his head to look up at the newly arrived Link.

Even more concerning was the fact that he didn't respond either.

“Mask?” Dusk prompted.

Still nothing.

“ _MASK!?_ ” Lore hissed, having been still watching as were the others.

No response.

They all looked at Mask in disbelief, examining his features. Only then, did they fall silent as they began to realize why he wasn't answering.

Mask, the younger-but-older hero of time counterpart, was keeping his eyes locked on his other self's. Looking to Ocarina confirmed that he was, in fact, looking back at Mask with panic-stricken eyes. The Links watched the exchange with held breaths and stopped hearts, hoping that something was happening to help their terrified brother.

Mask breathed in, keeping his eyes straight and focused. And he breathed out, never breaking eye contact, hardly blinking. He kept up his rhythmic breathing patterns, still never _once_ diverting his eyes. The twelve-year-old hero kept his composure, squaring his shoulders and holding his head up. His arms hung at his sides, but not loosely enough that they dangled. His knees were slightly bent, but keeping his back straight. His expression, though hard to really read, was calm, collected, and sincere. Honestly, if the Links hadn't known he was only twelve, they would've guessed he was somewhere in his older teens.

Then there was Ocarina, who while was completely rigid, propped up on his elbows, and staring back with wide unblinking eyes, was showing signs of calming down. Among the hallucinations and illusions his brain was throwing in his vision, he _could_ identify himself. His older self, Mask. The illusions his brain was creating made it seem like he was standing among the beasts and monsters, yet he was not frightened. He was confused as to why he simply stood when there were monstrous demons on all sides, weapon not even in hand. But as they simply looked at one another, he noticed the strong determination in Mask's eyes, his confident posture, and collected demeanor. Ocarina finally blinked, opening his eyes more normally, not as wide. His breathing began to steady and his trembling started to calm.

That was _him_. That was his future. He could overcome these monsters. They couldn't take him down, because he was alive still, even three years later. He would survive. There was nothing to fear. He could – _would_ – be strong enough. He needed to calm himself and think rationally.

His mind began to slow to a normal pace, and as it did so, the illusions faded, morphing into reality. The monsters dissolved, leaving only his friends. They were several feet away, looks of worry and concern plastered onto their features, hands held up in a harmless manner. Behind them, were the rest of the Links, just as concerned, but also a lot farther away. In the middle, was Mask, his older-but-younger self, looking just as confident as he had among the hallucinations.

The eye contact never shattered, even as he calmed down, and a silent message of understanding passed between the two. Ocarina creased his eyebrows and tilted his head just  _slightly_ to the side in a quiet question. Somehow interpreting the gestures, simply by being fluent in facial expressions, Mask nodded a, “yes,” to his younger self. Ocarina took a deep breath, as if it was the first breath he'd taken in ages, and let it out in an audible sigh. He closed his eyes and looked down, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut.

Gen took a breath as well and started, “Ocari-,” before getting stopped by Mask placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head.

Gen frowned and turned to look at Dusk who reciprocated and shrugged.

It seemed the silence was deafening as Mask slowly made his way towards his counterpart, taking measured, deliberate steps. When he reached his older-but-younger self, he stood for a moment before kneeling down in front of him and lifting a hand to the sweaty hero's face.

Blue eyes shot open at the contact, and identical eyes met once more. Ocarina stared forward with impassiveness, and still, Mask did not falter; he hadn't even flinched. There was few moments of ear-splitting silence and then-

“Mask, I didn't know what to do!” Ocarina sobbed then, throwing his arms around the twelve-year-old hero.

Mask returned the embrace, and whispered into his ear, “I know.”

“I was so... so..” Ocarina's jerky breaths cut off his own voice for a bit before he strangled out, “..scared.”

Mask, deciding that silence would be best, simply closed his eyes as he remembered the pain and suffering he endured from this nightmare.

“I couldn't... I didn't do anything _._ ” He whimpered, tears pouring from his eyes as he struggled to speak. “They were dying, and I didn't.. do...” He inhaled sharply and let it out in a small cry of, “ _anything_ !”

Tears of memories long past stung Mask's eyes, but he held them back; they sat at his lashes, not permitted to go any further.

“ _He_ was there, and...” The older-but-younger hero of time had to stop, his body shaking and trembling as fountains of tears sprang from his eyes. “...and,” He couldn't finish it. “I'm scared, Mask!”

“Hey,” Mask soothed, clutching the fabric of his other self's tunic. “I know.”

For a long while, Ocarina simply sobbed. He held the smaller frame of his younger-but-older self, clinging to him as if he would disappear. He buried his face in the crook of Mask's neck, humiliated that the others were seeing him in such disarray. He couldn't help but feel weak and helpless in the arms of his counterpart. Surely the Links thought of him as less than a hero now. He couldn't face them the same way ever again, he knew it.

And so, he cried. He forgot about everything and just focused on keeping a tight hold on Mask. He was sure he was embarrassing the twelve-year-old hero, but he hadn't been pushed away yet so, he wasn't going to worry about that right now. Besides, Mask had been here too, right? Had experienced the same dream? He must know what it felt like, and couldn't leave him this way, right? Mask was also one of the only Links that remembered he had the mentality of a nine-year-old, and therefore would have more compassion, right? He decided the questions were pointless, because he hadn't left, and didn't seem inclined to any time soon.

It must have been close to half an hour by the time Ocarina finally stopped sobbing, finally got his emotions under control. Feeling more than a little ashamed, he quietly excused himself from Mask, and walked away without so much as a word to the other Links.

Mask watched him go with a frown, but could sympathize, and let him be. In time, he'd come back. That was all. He just needed some time.

When the others saw Ocarina head off the other way, they were more than a little confused, but they decided to wait for Mask to come back to ask questions. And ask questions, they did.

“What happened?”

“Where did he go?”

“What's wrong?”

“Why'd he leave?”

Mask held a hand up, signaling for the others to quiet down.

“Ocarina...” Mask frowned, mulling over his word choice before sighing and continuing. “He had a nightmare. One that... I had as well. It left me traumatized for a bit. He'll be fine with some space and time, but he really needs to be alone for now.”

Lore frowned. “I mean, yeah, but how long, because, that void in the world isn't going to wait for him to be ready, you know.”

Mask sighed. “I know, trust me. He should be okay in an hour or so, but I suppose...” He scratched the back of his neck in thought. “Maybe I  _should_ go talk to him... Just to help speed that up a bit. I mean, I think, it'd be okay if  _I_ go??” His voice tilted up with uncertainty.

“It's okay,” Dusk assured him. “You don't have to go if that would make it worse.”

“No, no.” Mask dismissed, shaking his head. “I think he might appreciate me coming along and talking to him anyway.”

“Well,” Gen began, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. “you would know best. Would you have wanted someone to talk to you when you went through that?”

“Eh...” Mask tilted his head side to side, face twisting this way and that in doubtfulness. “Yes and no?”

The Links scowled contemplatively, prompting Mask to continue.

“Like, I wouldn't want just anyone talking to me.” Mask brought a hand up to his forehead, idly massaging his temples as he went on. “If I'd had the option to talk to my future self, I  _think_ I would've appreciated it. Because, at that time, I was dealing with...” He bit his lip, not sure if he should finish his thought. After all, that would exploit Ocarina's biggest fear. But, maybe it would be for the better? “...a lot of insecurity. Like, I never thought I could become strong enough. I always thought I was weak and... unable. Like a child playing dress-up, never actually amounting to anything. So, maybe, seeing my future self and getting reassurance from  _him_ , er... me???” Mask grimaced as that thought went through his head, and then visibly decided not to try and make sense of it. “Point is, maybe that would've helped. So... I think I should go talk to him.”

Most of the Links were still mulling over his words, trying to get past the confusion and actually process. The few who were already there, namely Lore, Dusk, Wind, and Gen, nodded slowly in agreement.

“You do what you think is best, I guess.” Wind mused, shrugging.

“Yeah,” Mask sighed, dragging his hand down his face as he slumped forwards, and then abruptly regaining proper posture. “You know what? I will go talk to him. I think that really will help.”

“Okay,” Dusk nodded. “Hope he's okay.”

Mask sighed heavily. “Honestly? Me too.”

And with that, he left.

Gen's shoulders dropped as he watched the other hero of time left. “Is it just me, or is it really hard to remember that Ocarina has all the mentality of a nine-year-old?”

Dusk tilted his head thoughtfully. “No, I know what you mean. He has the physical appearance of a sixteen-year-old. I think we all have made the mistake of expecting him to act like one.”

There was a general consensus that, yes, a lot of them had that expectation at least once if not more.

* * *

Ocarina was mad. No, that wasn't even the right word for it. Angry. Furious. _Livid_. He was just so dang _livid_ with himself. He utterly felt like an idiot. It was just a nightmare! I mean, seriously, why in all of Hyrule did he react like that? He probably just made a fool of himself.

Tears of shame and humiliation formed in his painfully dry eyes, stinging terribly. He fisted his hand and let out a cry of frustration as he punched the rock that he was leaning up against. Pain exploded in his hand, and he was pretty sure he heard a pop, but he paid it no mind. He simply threw his hands to his face and let the tears fall.

He tried. He tried _so_ hard. He just wanted to be strong. He wanted to show the guys that he could accomplish something. That he wasn't just an immature nine-year-old. That he could be a hero despite his mentality.

But he was sure he'd just ruined that when he acted that way. When he'd freaked out around them, treating them like monsters. When he'd cried in front of them. When he'd clung to his counterpart like a lifeline.

A wet sob came from his mouth as he sniveled, temporarily moving his hand to wipe his nose on the back of it. He then regretted it briefly before he simply rubbed the disgusting substance on the grass.

He was tired. Tired of acting. Of trying so hard. Of trying to be someone he wasn't. He just couldn't do it anymore. It was hard to pretend to be an age you aren't. Being a hero definitely helped him mature before he was supposed to, but he still wasn't as mature as he looked like he should be. He spent so much time pushing himself to act like a sixteen-year-old. To prove to the guys he was strong. That he could to it.

But now? Oh goddesses, now? They probably thought of him as a baby, someone incapable. They probably figured he was too weak to be of much help.

Weak.

Ocarina pulled his knees up and continued to sob into the white cloth of his leggings, moving his arms to wrap around his legs. His breaths were jerky and his body shuddered as the tears soaked into his knees.

Maybe he really was that weak. Maybe he really was an immature child. Maybe he really was incapable. Perhaps he should just hang back for now. He couldn't be that much help anyway. Whatever they might need him for, Mask could do and with about ten times the skill. Really, he felt a bit like a shadow.

Ocarina let out a bitter whimper as he continued to cry, drenching his leggings with his own salty tears.

Then he heard footsteps.

No, no, no, no no no! Goddess-dangit! Not _now_! He didn't need this! Ugh!

Ocarina held his breath, frantically wiping his eyes as he forced himself not to cry. He brought his left hand up to brush his bangs over his eyes only to stop and curse as pain shot up his wrist. Dang it, that was the hand he punched the rock with! Ocarina kept his head down and to the side, refusing to look at the intruder.

Mask observed his older-but-younger counterpart, feeling a twinge of pain stab his heart, but he kept his expression stoic. With a huff, he sat next to Ocarina... on the left side. Ocarina stiffened when he heard whichever Link this was sit next to him, and Mask noticed, though he wasn't surprised.

“Ocarina?”

Ocarina blinked in mild surprise at Mask's soft voice. He slowly turned his head and met eyes, red and rubbed raw.

“Tell me about your dream.”

It was gentle, whispered, and commanded. Ocarina frowned but began to speak nonetheless.

“I was... so alone.” Ocarina began uncertainly. “Like, there was darkness all around me. I could see Hyrule Castle Town way off in the distance, across the dark chasm. The people were running, screaming, begging for a savior.” He bit his lip and looked away. “But, I didn't move. I didn't go to them. I just... watched.”

Mask tensed subtly at his side, closing his eyes, remembering the horrors of the nightmare, but making sure Ocarina didn't notice.

Said hero of time breathed out a trembling breath as he continued. “There were monsters there too. They were hideous creatures, Stalfos, and Iron Knuckles and...” He squeezed his eyes shut. “There were Gerudo warriors, too.”

Mask's eyes shot open then, remembering what he'd seen and now knowing exactly what they were doing to those young boys.

“I... They were doing something awful to some of the teenagers present.” Ocarina shivered as he remembered the actions the female soldiers took. “I can't even imagine...” He stopped, unable to continue.

Mask grimaced, deciding _not_ to explain it to him just yet. “Just... don't think about that. What happened after?”

Ocarina scowled, trying to push past the traumatizing thoughts and continue. He wasn't entirely sure why Mask was asking him this if he'd silently confirmed earlier that he'd had this dream before, but he continued anyway.

“Well...” He searched his memory, almost regretting it immediately as he recalled the events. “ _He_ was there. And the people had been dying.” He hung his head, opening his eyes as he spoke. “He used his magic to turn the dead into Redeads. They... attacked their own families. And I...” The tears that he'd been holding back finally spilled. “I just watched. I didn't move. I didn't even _try_.”

Mask felt his own tears trying to fall, remembering the shame he felt for 'choosing' to stay safe in the dream while the town suffered. He knew that the nightmare was a result of his guilt for opening the door of time and pulling the Master Sword. It was the result of all the guilt he felt for coming back to a deserted, burned down Castle Town filled with Redeads. The guilt he felt for thinking it was his fault.

“Even in my own subconscious, I can't be a hero.” Ocarina ground out bitterly. “Even _I_ know I'm not capable of this.”

Mask pushed his emotions back, focusing on what Ocarina said. He suddenly felt a nerve pop and he looked at his older-but-younger self.

“You think you're not capable?” Mask asked, realization hitting him hard, and he felt more than a little irked about it.

“Yeah,” Ocarina admitted breathily, closing his eyes again as the tears fell silently.

“Ocarina...” Mask began, beginning to understand just what Ocarina needed to hear. “If you think you can't do it, you're fooling yourself. Look at me.”

The statement was strong and direct, causing Ocarina to bring his right hand up to his eyes, wiping them so he could see. His eyes met Mask's for the third time that morning.

“What do you see?” Mask murmured, locking eyes.

Ocarina frowned, furrowed his brow, and answered:

“I see... a young boy, mature way beyond his years. I see a strong determination, an unrelenting will to protect. Someone who doesn't accept failure as an option. I see a kind heart, one that seeks others' happiness before their own. I see a selfless person, someone who would put their life on the line for a stranger. I see a perseverance so strong that not even the goddesses themselves could tear the ground from under your feet. I see a courage that, no matter what you face, you'll face it head on. I see... a real hero.”

By the end of Ocarina's account, Mask had tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall, but not allowed to just yet.

“Ocarina.” Mask said, voice strong though wavering. “I see all of that... in you.”

The older-but-younger hero of time opened his mouth to protest, hot tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, but Mask beat him to it.

“Don't you forget,” Mask continued, his voice trembling as it became harder and harder to speak. “that you and I... we're the same person. You, Ocarina, will grow stronger and more determined, becoming who I am today. You have all the courage you need to do it. All you need to do... is to harness that courage and face the unexpected. You... are a real hero too, the Hero of Time.”

That was it. The dam broke. Ocarina threw his right arm around Mask, bringing his left hand up more gently, and wept. Mask, who had been keeping his tears at bay, finally let them fall, though in a quieter, more reserved manner than his counterpart. He also wrapped his arms around Ocarina's chest, embracing him back and resting his chin on his older-but-younger self's shoulder. Said Link gripped the tunic of his younger-but-older self letting out loud whimpers in his desperation. He still couldn't ever imagine himself as the strong, confident hero that Mask was, but he did believe the truth in his words. Whether he was just acting or not, that didn't change the _fact_ that he would become a successful hero in the end. Mask held his counterpart, giving the comfort to his older-but-younger self that he had longed for when he was at this stage. He'd had to go through all this alone, forcing him through the pain and suffering the hard way, but here? Here, he could change that. He could provide that reassurance needed to help save their broken past.

After a few more minutes, Ocarina and Mask let go of each other, each having calmed their tears and feeling ready to head back to the others. Well, Mask was anyway.

“I don't know if I can face them, Mask.” Ocarina frowned, looking down.

Mask smiled warmly, grabbing his hand, his _left_ hand. “Yes you ca-”

“Ah,” Ocarina yelped, yanking his hand away and cradling it in his other arm.

“You oka-”

“I'm fine.” Ocarina said hurriedly, interrupting his concerned counterpart. “Just, take this hand.”

He let his left hand rest in his lap as he crossed his right hand over, offering it to his younger-but-older self.

Mask furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips, but took the hand anyway.

“Is there something you need to te-”

“No, it's fine, I just...” Ocarina cut him off again, shaking his head and standing. He waited for Mask to pull himself up before he finished. “I just prefer if you hold this one.”

It wasn't _completely_ a lie. I mean, the part about him being fine, maybe, but he _did_ prefer him to hold his right hand... because of the pain, but still.

Mask squinted at him skeptically, and then just decided not to question it.

“Come on, then.” Mask shrugged it off and led the way back.

* * *

By the time the two got back, about an hour had passed, and the sun was up.

Steam's Zelda was also present.

_Perfect_.

“-get going soon. We were waiting for a couple of our group members to get back. They had to go do something before we left.” Steam explained with a hand.

“Are those them?” Zelda asked, pointing behind aforementioned Link.

“Who?” Steam asked, turning around to see. “Oh! Yeah, that's them. Hey guys!”

Mask waved. “Hey.”

“So, are you heading out, then?” Zelda questioned, sounded slightly disappointed.

Steam turned back to his Zelda, a frown forming on his face. “Yeah, we better. I'm sorry for cutting this kind of short.”

“No, no.” Zelda shook her head. “It's best that this is taken care of as soon as possible.”

Steam nodded, not really having too much to say.

There was a bit of awkward silence for a few seconds, and then Dusk cleared his throat.

“Um, can you... excuse us for a moment?”

Zelda tilted her head at the taller Link. “Um, yes. If you need me to, that's fine.” She then looked to Steam in a confused fashion.

“We'll only be a little bit, I promise.”

“Okay,” Zelda nodded, still confused but deciding not to question as they clearly wanted a bit of privacy.

The Links collectively moved a good thirty feet away before forming a small huddle.

“Are you okay, Ocarina?” Speck was the first to speak, voice quiet like always.

“Yes,” Ocarina breathed, biting his lip, and squeezing Mask's hand who still hadn't let go. “I'm sorry.”

The Links blinked.

“Sorry?” Sketch questioned. “For what?”

“I didn't mean to treat you all like...” _Monsters_ is what he wanted to say, but all that came out was, “strangers.”

“Hey, it's okay.” Lore eased, putting a hand up. “I get it, nightmares can stick in your mind for a bit. You were probably still getting your bearings and processing. I've felt that way before.” He sighed as he looked away. “I get a lot of nightmares too. About my adventures, about Koholint...” He closed his eyes and strangled out, “...about Marin. It can take a bit to recognize my surroundings and remember that it was all a dream.”

Ocarina sighed and looked Lore in the eyes when the latter looked up.

“Thanks,” He shook his head. “but that doesn't justify my breakdown. I should've been stronger than that.”

Dusk frowned and tilted his head. “Ocarina, you can't always prevent those. I've... had a lot of breakdowns during my adventure. Feeling like everything was my fault, and that I couldn't do it, but being strong isn't about not feeling fear.”

Gen nodded and continued. “Real strength comes from having those fears and having the courage to face them and move forwards anyway.”

Ocarina looked over to him and bit his lip.

“And you have us,” Green added. “One of the most important things I've learned on my adventure was that, you can rely on your friends to help, whether that be emotionally,” He looked to Red who beamed at him, “physically,” He looked to Gen who smiled with a bit of pride, “or in a fight.” He looked to briefly to Blue who smirked, and then to the rest of the Links who all nodded in Ocarina's direction. Green kept going, “Teamwork is great, yes, but friendship is better. We're all here to support you, Ocarina.”

Ocarina looked at him, a smile forming on his face.

“Ocarina,” Mask began, “we're all in this together. If we fall, we fall together, and when we rise, we rise together.”

“Yeah!” The Links collectively cheered, all closing around Ocarina and hugging him tight in a family hug.

...Except Mask, who managed to slip out before the ensuing group hug even began.

Thing was, in a group hug, not much doesn't get touched. His left hand was no exception.

“Ah,” Ocarina whimpered, trying frantically to pull his hand up and away.

It wasn't working.

“G-guys...” Ocarina panted, trying desperately _not_ to cry out in pain. “Can you, can you all back up a sec- OW!”

Mask, who had been watching his other self with a smirk, suddenly frowned. Did this have to do with earlier?

“Whoa, what?” One of the Links asked, surprised as they all managed to finagle their way a couple feet away.

“Ah ha,” Ocarina chuckled sheepishly with a half-pained grimace. “It's... nothing, just...” He took a deep breath before finishing. “my hand.. it... kind of hurts.”

Gen scowled. “What happened?”

Ocarina gulped as subtly as possible before fibbing. “I just bruised it a little. Just... don't put too much pressure on my left hand, okay?”

Gen squinted at him. “Can I see it?”

Ocarina's eyes widened a bit before he shook his head. “No, no. Uh, it's fine, really. I'd rather not take off my gauntlets right now.”

Gen continued squinting at him before he sighed heavily in defeat. “Fine, but go easy on your hand alright.”

Ocarina nodded hastily. “Of course.”

“Now, group hug!” Lore announced, and the Links then went back to their positions around Ocarina, though making sure to avoid his left hand as much as possible.

Ocarina wasn't sure he'd ever have the guts to tell them that he'd dislocated his own pinky finger.

Mask was gonna kill him once their memories caught up with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This... didn't take nearly as long as some of the other ones I've written. The funny thing is, this one is the longest. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it. I've been dying to see some quality Ocarina and Mask moments, being the same person and all that so, I took it upon myself to write one. If you like it, please leave some kudos and comment so I can hear what you think! :)


End file.
